Bad Girl
by shadrougeforever
Summary: When Rouge gets fed up with the guys, she wants to show them her bad side. A side of her that no one even thought she had. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**NOT STRONG ENOUGH**

That night, the Chaotix were in a jail like cell sitting on the cold floor thinking of a plan to break out the cell.

Charmy sighed, "How did we end up in here anyway?"

"It was Rouge. That woman always gets us in these situations every time", Espio said.

Shadow was leaning against the wall. He wasn't happy with Espio's theory, "Don't blame this all on her. It wasn't her fault."

Espio crossed his arms, "Why does she always get captured first and when we start looking for her, we get captured as well?"

Shadow didn't have anything to say to that at the time. He moved on to a different subject, "That's not important right now. We need to get outta here and save Rouge and Vector. Here's the plan..."

Espio cut in, "Who died and made you leader?"

"Look Espio, I'm second in command. When Vector's away, I'm in charge. Got that."

Espio backed off, "I guess I forgot about that."

Shadow faced Tonya, "Tonya, slice these bars in half."

Tonya nodded and took out her fans, "Got it." She took both of her fans and slashed at the iron bars.

The bars fell to the floor. The cell entrance had an opening to escape from.

They easily broke out the cell.

Later they soon found Vector and Rouge.

Vector was tied in rope and Rouge was being held by one of Hao's robots.

Rouge looked over to Vector, "Vector, I'm sorry this happened."

Vector sighed, "Once again, you're forgiven."

A blue wolf was walking around Vector, "Now that I have all of you captured, I can take over this city with my robot army."

Vector gave him a glare, "Get bent Hao, you know that the rest of my crew will show...I hope."

Hao laughed, "Yeah right. They'll never save you because they're in their own crisis." When Hao looked behind him, he saw a black hedgehog. He then saw his fist and everything then went black. Hao fell to the floor unconscious.

Vector smirked over to Shadow while Charmy untied him, "I knew you guys would think of something."

Shadow ran over to the robot that was holding Rouge and punched it in the face.

The robot fell to the floor badly damaged from Shadow's powerful punch.

Rouge hugged Shadow, "I'm so glad you're here."

Shadow pulled her away, "Why wouldn't you be?"

Espio chuckled, "Deja vu huh? It's the same process all over again. We go on a mission, Rouge gets captured, Shadow comes up with some plan, and the bad guy gets captured. Business is getting kinda dull around here if you ask me."

Rouge put her hands on her hips, "What do you mean I always get captured?"

Espio smiled, "It's the truth ain't it?"

Tonya walked over to Espio, "Don't tell her that?"

Rouge faced Shadow, "Is it true? Do I get the team in trouble that much?"

Shadow didn't want her to feel bad, but he wanted to tell her the truth, "To be honest...yes."

Rouge was shocked to hear that and from her own boyfriend, "I had no idea."

Shadow didn't mean to hurt her feelings, "Are upset with me?"

Rouge shook her head, "No, I'm going to go home and get some rest." She walked out the building.

Later at Rouge's house, Rouge was in her bathroom looking into her mirror thinking about what the others said to her. "Maybe they're right. I need to make a change. To show them how tough I am." She eyed the black mascara on her counter. She picked it up and stared at it, "I'll show them."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**A CHANGED ROUGE**

That next day at the Chaotix, Shadow felt bad for what he said to Rouge. He decided to apologize to her. He was waiting for her to come through the door.

Espio walked up to him, "I don't know, Shad. It takes a lot of reasoning to get through that bat's skull."

"She'll forgive me. At least I hope so."

Then Rouge came through the door, but something was wrong. She didn't look like herself. She had on black mascara, a black top with a black leather coat to match, a black skirt, black gloves, and black boots.

Shadow had his mouth hanging open having no idea what to say at the time, "...Rouge...what happened to you?"

Espio couldn't believe it neither, "Shadow, your girlfriend just went to kick to kick ass."

Rouge walked up to Shadow, "Like the new look?"

Shadow once again didn't know what to say, "Uh..."

"I like it!" Espio said with excitement.

Shadow looked over to Espio in disgust.

Espio shrugged, "What? I figured she wanted an honest reply."

Rouge reached in her pocket and took out a pack of cigarettes. She started to smoke on one.

Shadow's eyes widened, "What the hell are you doing! You don't smoke! And aren't those mine?"

She blew out some smoke, "They're mine now."

Vector came into the main entrance with Tonya and Charmy. "Did someone say smoking? Shadow, I told you this before..."

"It's not me!" This time Shadow was honest.

Tonya looked at Rouge smoking on a cigarette, "Rouge, what are you doing? You don't smoke!"

Charmy stared at her new outfit, "Looks like she made some changes with herself."

Shadow faced Rouge, "Why are you doing this?"

"Since you think I'm not strong like you. I've decided to show you how strong I really am. As of now, I'm not weak Rouge. Just call me bad girl."

Everyone had no idea she felt that way.

Shadow immediately objected against her actions, "Ro-I mean bad girl, don't you think this is a little extreme?"

Rouge glared at him, "I do what I want and if you're not happy with it then I'll be happy to fight you."

"Calm down! You're upset and everything, but you don't have to take it out on us."

Rouge put her hands on her hips, "That's what I thought." She walked to a corner, leaned against the wall and continued to smoke on her cigarette.

Tonya sighed and sat down at her desk, "What's her problem?"

Shadow shrugged, "I don't know. It's like she doesn't give a damn about anything except herself." he began to stare at her when she took out a canteen from her pocket and began to drink from it. He figured it was full of alcohol.

Rouge saw him staring at her, "What the hell are you looking at!"

"Is that...booze?"

She took another sip, "What if it is?"

Shadow glared at her.

Then the phone rang at Tonya's desk. She answered it and began talking for a short time. Afterwards she put the phone back on the hook. She turned to Vector, "Some woman named Terra said that her son was kidnaped and the kidnapper left a note demanding for a ransom."

Vector didn't seem very excited about the mission. He looked over to Shadow, "Shadow, I want you and Rouge to go over to that woman's house and look for any clues. Got it?"

Shadow nodded, "Got it. Lets go, Rouge."

Rouge punched Shadow in the arm.

"What the hell was that for!"

"I told you the name's bad girl."

Shadow was getting impatient, "Fine, whatever! Let's just go!"


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**MATTERS GETTING WORSE**

Later Shadow and Rouge finally made it to the woman's house. They walked up to the door.

Shadow faced Rouge, "This woman lost her son and I want you to behave yourself for once."

Rouge threw her cigarette on the ground, "Whatever."

Shadow sighed and rang the doorbell.

Soon a yellow female squirrel opened the door, "Are you those detectives?"

Shadow nodded, "Can we come in?"

The squirrel nodded. As they came in the squirrel noticed how Rouge looked, "Are you a detective?"

Rouge faced her, "Yeah."

"Just checking."

Rouge turned her back. "Noisy bitch", she muttered.

"What did you say!"

Shadow pulled Rouge away from the squirrel, "Rouge, maybe we should check the rooms."

Rouge struggled to get out of his grip, "I told you it's bad girl!"

Shadow shoved her upstairs, "Get moving!"

They first searched through the boy's room. They didn't find much.

Shadow was doing all the work while Rouge leaned against the wall smoking another cigarette. He ignored her and continued to look on the floor. He then spotted a small blood stain on the carpet. He studied it for a bit, 'Maybe the kidnapper tried to settle the boy down by hitting him with something. Something...hard.'

Rouge was getting impatient, "Are you done staring at the floor?"

Shadow walked passed her, "Let's check the next room."

Rouge sighed and followed him into the next room. When she walked in the next room, she saw Shadow looking around on the floor again. "There's nothing on the floor, so stop wasting time."

"For your information, I found blood in the boy's bedroom."

Rouge put her hands on her hips, "Does it look like I give a damn?"

Shadow ignored her and looked underneath the bed. He then found something. Once he saw what it was he was deeply disgusted. "How sick."

Rouge was curious, "What did you find?"

He took a pair of tweezers and showed her what he found.

Rouge's cigarette practically fell out her mouth, "Is that a condom!"

"A used one it seems."

"How disgusting."

Soon they returned downstairs and confronted the woman.

Shadow placed the condom in a plastic bag. He held it up at the woman, "What was this doing under your bed?"

The woman blushed, "That must have been from last night when my son got kidnaped."

"Last night?"

The woman nodded, "Yes, I not too long ago got a new boyfriend." She changed the subject, "Did you find anything that would be related to my son's kidnapper?"

"Well...we did find a small blood stain in your son's room."

The woman gasped, "Is he hurt?"

Shadow shrugged, "I don't know, but if they want that money for sure he's still alive." He headed for the door, "We'll get back to you later. Till then try not to worry. Come on, Rouge."

Rouge hit Shadow's arm again.

He held his arm, "What the hell was that for!"

"It's bad girl!"

"Shut the hell up woman!"

Later that night at Shadow's house, Shadow and Rouge were in the bedroom. Shadow was sitting in his desk chair thinking about some possible solutions to their case while Rouge was sitting on his bed smoking.

Shadow took his mind off the case and looked over to Rouge, "I've never seen you like this before."

Rouge took the cigarette out her mouth and placed it in a nearby ashtray, "That's because I've been hiding some of my emotions from you."

Shadow sat next to her on the bed, "You don't have to do this."

Rouge looked down on the floor, "...Maybe you're right." She looked at him with a glare, "And maybe you're wrong. I like being bad and if you don't like it deal with it!" She pushed Shadow on the mattress. "You know what I want and I want it now."

"Wait a minute..."

"Take it off!"

He still was wasn't comfortable with this, "But..."

Rouge got on top of him, "Either it's my way or my way!"

Somehow Shadow knew that this intercourse would be a lot different than the rest and he feared it.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**I CAN'T TAKE IT**

That next day at the Chaotix, Shadow was sitting at Tonya's desk eating Teddy Grams while looking a complete wreck.

Espio, Tonya, and Charmy walked towards him.

Espio noticed how shaken up he was, "Shadow, you look like hell."

"Yeah and why are you eating my lunch?" Charmy asked.

Shadow answered in a frightened voice, "Last night...Rouge...was...the man."

Espio gasped, "Good lord. You let her do that to you?"

Shadow placed the box of Teddy Grams down, "I surprised I'm still alive."

Tonya hit her hand with her fist, "Shadow, you have to set her straight. You have to show her who the toughest is. When she comes through that door, you tell her how you really feel about her new change."

Shadow stood from the chair, "You're right, I'll snap her out of it."

Then Rouge came through the door holding her head.

"What's up with you?" Tonya asked.

"I don't know. I just woke up with a major headache", Rouge groaned a bit. "I can't take the pain."

Tonya laughed a little, "Congratulations, you've just experienced your first hangover."

"What's so funny about that!"

Shadow walked up to Rouge, "Rouge, this has to stop. This isn't you. You're not the woman I knew."

"So what?"

"Don't you see? You're only hurting yourself. Look at yourself, you smoke more than me and soon you'll probably drink more too."

"I don't care what you say, I'm not going to be treated like dirt around here anymore and if that don't make things clear then maybe a fight will."

He didn't want to fight her, but he would do anything to bring her to her senses, "Bring it on!"

"Don't make me shove my black boots up your narrow ass!"

"Bitch, you wanna step outside!"

Vector ran up to them and pulled them apart, "That's enough you two! We have better things to do than fight. If we wanna solve this case, we have to work as a team."

Shadow and Rouge turned their backs to each other not saying a word.

Later that night at the Street Punks hideout, a young yellow male squirrel was tied in rope to a chair. He was crying. He was afraid of the weird surroundings around him.

A grey fox appeared behind him holding a pocket knife up to his neck.

The boy cried harder, "I want my mommy."

"And I want my money."

The blade was getting closer to the boy's neck.

While Lance was torturing the boy, he looked over to the red porcupine, "Nice work, Appex. Pretending to be that woman's boyfriend, so we could grab the child without her noticing."

Appex crossed his arms, "I hope I don't have to do that again."

"All we have to do is wait for our money and if she doesn't do what we say, the kid's done for."

Zena looked over at Appex disgusted with him for having sex with a woman he never knew all for Lance's new scheme. She looked at his face when he wasn't looking at her, 'How could you do it?'


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**THE MAN BEHIND IT ALL**

That next day at the Chaotix, Shadow ran up to Rouge in a hurry, "Rouge, I discovered some pretty useful tips that can help us with our case."

All Rouge did was cross her arms and looked at Shadow with a glare.

"What?"

"How about an apology?"

Shadow then realized she was still upset from yesterday, "Oh right, sorry. Anyway I talked to the son's mother again and she gave me some info about her new boyfriend."

"What did she say?"

"She described her boyfriend as a red porcupine, yellow eyes, goggles on his head."

Rouge gasped, "Appex?"

Shadow nodded, "Lance is behind the whole thing. We gotta stop him."

The rest of the group walked up to them.

Vector smirked, "You guys will need some muscle."

"Looks like we'll need it", Shadow said.

Later outside of the Street Punks' hideout, Appex was leaning against the wall thinking about some things until Zena showed up.

"Appex?" She asked hoping she didn't disturb him.

Appex looked over to her, "What?"

"Must you do everything that Lance tells you?"

"Yes, I must obey him. We should all obey him. After all he is our boss."

"So if he tells you to jump off a cliff would you do it?"

"No."

"Then why did you do it?"

Appex faced her, "For the money of course."

Zena put her hands on her hips, "Appex, you're awful! Just because Lance told you to! Why don't you kiss his ass while you're at it." She angrily walked back inside.

He paid her no attention and looked ahead of himself. He thought he saw someone approaching him, 'Could it be...' He looked harder and saw a black hedgehog walking towards him, "It is. Shadow! He probably figured it all out. I'd better warn Lance." He ran back inside. Once he got inside he saw Lance threatening the child with his pocket knife. "Lance, Shadow is here."

The fox smirked, "Already?" He then saw the door getting kicked open.

As Shadow walked in the room with the Chaotix behind him, he saw the child crying with Lance's knife to his neck. "Let the kid go right now."

Lance held the knife closer to the boy's neck, "Not without my money. Appex!"

Appex stood in front of Shadow, "I'm on it."

Shadow stood in a fighting stance, "I don't have time for this."

"I'd make time if I were you", Appex put his goggles over his eyes.

"You guys get the child while I take care of Appex."

Everyone nodded and ran for the child.

Shadow ran towards Appex with a punch. He hit him in the face.

Appex stood there like it caused him no pain. He smirked, "Is that all you got, hedgehog?"

Shadow cracked his knuckles, "I'm just getting started."

"We'll see." Appex's quills sharpened around his body. He then unleashed his quills at Shadow, but unfortunate for him, Shadow used his speed and dodged his quills.

Appex growled under his breath, "Bastard."

While they were fighting, Charmy flew over to the boy and untied him. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

The boy nodded, "He hit me in my head with a gun."

Charmy noticed the mark on the side of his head, "Don't worry, you're safe now." He then felt something touch the back of his head. He didn't turn his head to see who it was.

"The kid goes nowhere", Lance pushed his gun against Charmy's head. "Give me the kid. Now!"

"I don't think so", a female voice said behind him.

The next thing he knew, he was kicked in the back causing him to drop the gun he had. He fell to the floor. He looked behind him and saw Rouge standing there with a smirk. "You're Shadow's girl am I right?"

Rouge nodded, "Damn straight."

Lance tried to reach for his gun, but Rouge stomped on his hand. He yelled in pain.

Rouge crossed her arms, "Maybe next time." Then she saw a red blur fly pass her.

Appex hit the wall hard with his back. He fell to the floor panting. He saw Shadow standing in front of him. He took his fist and hit the floor, "This isn't over."

"I believe it is. Now get out of my sight!"

Appex slowly arose from the floor and ran out the building with Lance behind him.

Shadow walked over to the child, "You okay?"

The boy nodded slightly.

Shadow could tell that he was still a little frightened.

Rouge tapped Shadow's shoulder.

He spun around and faced Rouge, "What is it?"

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for pushing you around. I guess I just don't have it in me to be bad."

Shadow made a slight smile, "It's okay. I'm sure you were just going through one of those phases."

Rouge didn't know whether to take what he said as a compliment or an insult. She shrugged her shoulders and kissed him on the cheek.


End file.
